I'll Be There For You
by kiwi333
Summary: When Puck's mom gets in an accident he calls on Quinn to be there for him. Please read and review, my first glee fanfic. I don't own anything


**I'll Be There For You**

"Sup this is Puck, what'd you want?" Puck answered his phone as he would on any other day to just about anyone. Little did he know this wasn't a regular phone call.

"Yes, is this Noah Puckerman?" A strange voice filled the other end of the phone. Puck stopped dead in his tracks, no one other than his family called him Noah.

"The one and only, who is this?" Puck asked starting to feel uneasy about the phone call.

"This is Lima Hospital, I regret to inform you that your mother was in a serious accident and is here." Those words made all the blood drain out of Puck.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Puck rushed to find the teacher who would know what to do.

"Puck where's the fire?" Mr. Schuester asked when a panicked looking Puck showed up at his class room during the lunch hour.

"I got a call...my mom was in an accident. I have to go to the hospital. I don't...I don't know what to do." Puck confessed while his thoughts spun around his head at top speed.

"Oh God, okay listen to me. you go to the hospital and be with your mom, pick up your sister on the way. I'll call her school and let them know what's happening." Will told his student as he sprang into action to do what he promised Puck.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Schue." Puck said, it felt like he was numb. Like this was someone else's life. This wasn't him, this wasn't happening, not to him.

"Puck it's no problem, that's why I'm here. Go on, I'll tell the others what happened after school during glee club." With that Puck walked out of the school, got into his truck, started it up and drove. He did just as the glee teacher instructed, Puck picked up his little sister, filled her in as to what was happening. Finally he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

It turned out that Pucks mom had a bad concussion plus a broken leg and was out. The doctors told Puck it could take a while for her to wake up. His grandma had come a while ago and took his sister home.

"Do you want to call a friend? Sometimes it's better to have someone here for you." A nurse told Puck startling him a bit, he only nodded his head. It was the middle of fourth period, everyone he knew was still at school. But he called the one person that seemed to be the only one who could help him.

"Hey this is Quinn." Pucks mouth went dry; this was a way better idea in his head.

'Quinn it's me, need you at the hospital." Puck never sounded like this, the instant he spoke Quinn knew something was wrong.

"Is it Beth? Did she have an accident?' Quinn's heart topped at the thought of her baby hurt and at the hospital.

"No it's not Beth. It's my mom she had an accident. Can you just get here?" Puck snapped at her, he was never good at telling people how he felt. Quinn was no different, but she unlike some people was fluent in Puck's ways.

"Okay, I have a free period after this and I'll be there as fast as I can. And Puck, I'm really sorry about this." Quinn said in the phone, Puck hadn't expected her to say she was sorry or even agree to come.

"Whatever just get your butt down here Fabray." Puck said resorting to her old nick name as he tried to keep up his tough guy act. Then the line went dead.

"Mr. Puckerman, I'm sorry to bother you but we have to take your mother into surgery to fix her leg. Don't worry our doctors are the very best." Another nurse informed Puck, he quickly gave his moms hand a squeeze before she was pushed into the OR.

Quinn prayed that no cops were following her as she drove to the hospital well above the speed limit. She didn't know why Puck called her but she was weirdly glad that he did. Quinn ran into the hospital and was directed to the waiting room where she found Puck and no one else.

"You actually came." Puck said to her trying to keep his voice steady and sounding normal..

"You called me." Quinn retorted simply and sat down in the chair next to him.

"She was hit head on by some kid who was in a rush; doctors took her into surgery a few minutes ago." Puck filled her in on as to what was taking place with his mom.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Quinn knew how close Puck was to his mom, she learned this when she stayed with them while she was pregnant with Beth.

"What if she isn't?" Puck asked trying as hard as he could to keep it together but failing miserably.

"It's okay to fall apart you know." Quinn said, she knew Puck had this tough guy act he liked to give off but deep down he was a family man with a heart of gold.

'I don't wanna lose my mom." Puck looked at Quinn with tears in his eyes, the sight broke her heart. She had only seen Puck cry once, when Beth was born.

"You're not gonna lose her, she's a badass Puckerman. She'll be fine." Quinn said wrapping her arms around Puck. He pulled her into him, he never wanted to let go for the fear that she would leave.

"Stay please just stay." Puck said softly into Quinn's hair. They had been holding each other for a while now each not ready to let go just yet.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn told him, she liked the softer side of Puck. Although Quinn knew he wouldn't let anyone see him like this. It was still nice to get a taste of his heart that she knew was in his chest. Finally they were separated when Puck pulled away.

"I'm sorry."Puck said looking deep into Quinn's eyes.

"What do you need to be sorry for?' Quinn asked not understanding where Puck was coming from

"You didn't have to come you know. I just didn't know who else to call. Plus it'd be weird to do this with someone like Finn." Puck said running his hands through the strip of hair on the top of his head.

"Puck I would have come if you called me or not. And just so you know I wanted to come, it's payback for all those times you were there for me with Beth." Quinn said smiling trying to lessen the guilt that Puck was feeling.

"I'm sorry about that too, I always felt kinda bad about knocking you up,." Puck told her, oddly enough it felt good to get all these feelings of his chest.

"I wouldn't change anything that happened." Quinn said, she was shocked that Puck was actually opening up to her like this.

"Well that's good to know." Puck spoke happy that Quinn didn't hate him for what happened between them.

"Puck your mom will be fine, you know that right?" Quinn told him yet again, the thought of Puck and his sister without their mom was tough for her think about.

"I know and um...thanks for coming Q." Puck said, thinking back the nurse was right it was better to have somebody here with him than to be all alone.

"Any time.' Quinn said grabbing Pucks hand and holding it between hers. She wasn't too sure why she had done it, it was more like something you did with someone you're dating but it felt like the right thing to do with Puck.

"What does this mean?" Puck asked her, Quinn opened her mouth trying to explain her feelings for him but was interrupted.

"Mr. Puckerman?" A doctor who operated on his mom came towards Puck.

"How'd the surgery go?" Puck asked standing up and letting go of Quinn's hand

"Everything went along great. No complications to mention, she was an excellent patient." The doctor told him which made Puck let a sigh of relief, his mom was okay.

"What comes after this?" Quinn asked knowing that Puck was a little busy with the news that his mom was okay and out of surgery.

"Well she still has to wake up, and then she'll stay in the hospital for a week or so. Then we'll send her home. After that her real recovery starts." The doctor said, Puck was so glad that Quinn had thought to ask the questions. She was always good at knowing what to ask in these situations.

"How long should the recovery process take when she goes home?" Quinn asked once again trying to get all the information she could before the doctor left and moved onto the next patient.

"Recovery all depends on the patient and how hard they work. But on average it should take anywhere from six to eight weeks to be back to perfect health." The doctor said some what impressed as to all the questions this young girl was asking. Most people just thanked him and went to see their loved one.

"Thanks Doc, can I go see my mom now?" Puck asked just wanting to see for himself that his mom was in fact fine.

"Yes of course." The doctor said finally leaving. Puck got up and started to make his way to his mom's room but stopped and realized that Quinn was no longer beside him.

"Q, where are you going?" Puck asked her when he saw Quinn sitting back in her seat.

"It's your mom Puck, I couldn't take that moment from you." Quinn said to him.

"You're not doing anything, get over here." Puck said holding out his hand, Quinn slowly got up and held it.

"When will she wake up?" Puck asked Quinn when his mom was still not up.

"The doctor said that it could take a while, we just have to wait it out." Quinn said to him gad that she had paid attention to what the doctor was saying.

"You can go, if you want. I'm sure your mom is worrying about you." Puck said looking at the clock for the first time since he got here. It was already mid-night.

"She's out of town, plus I texted her I'd be here with you." Quinn told him hoping that Puck wouldn't force her to leave. She wanted to be there for him.

"Oh okay, I just want this to be over." Puck said, the stress of the day was really getting to him.

"Puck its okay, you can go to sleep I'll still be here." Quinn said knowing that sleep was just out of his reach.

"You'll still be here?" Puck questioned hoping that she meant it and wouldn't leave once he fell asleep.

'I'll be here the whole time, I promise." Quinn took his hand once again ready to fall asleep herself.

"Thanks for being here Q, it meant a lot to me." Puck said but when he looked at Quinn he found that she was already asleep and most likely dreaming.

When Quinn woke up in the morning she found that she and Puck still had their hands intertwined with a blanket covering both of them. Looking over at Mrs. Puckerman Quinn found that she was still out as was Puck. Oddly enough it felt...good to be here. Next to Puck, holding his hand, being here for him. It was the one thing she was sure about for a very long time.


End file.
